Try Not to stress
by number1dbzgal
Summary: Kakashi has been away on a mission for months tracking someone but he wants nothing more than to spend time with his girlfriend. see what he does to help relive some of that tension ;) Lemon and a one-shot. Rated M for a reason so warning! Part 2 coming soon!


_******A/N: Hey guys coming back with a new story! Hope you guys like it. This will be another oneshot lemon so warning! I own none of the characters. All rights go to Akira T. and like always…**_

_**Until We Meet Again Guys!**_

_**~Number1dbzgal/The_Wokeblackgoddess**_

Kakashi missed his girlfriend. He wanted nothing more than to be with her every waking moment of each day. The mission he was on was taking longer than expected and he was beginning to get antsy. The ninja he'd been hired to kill was a rough ninja whom he'd been tracking for months and was still nowhere near close to finding him. It was starting to piss him off. '_Dammit!'_ he thought. '_Where is this guy?'_ he asked the locals in towns going around showing pictures and giving descriptions of what the man looked like but no one had seen him. '_You've gotta be fucking kidding me! No one has seen this guy?'_ he sighed deciding to take a break from his search to get some rest. He stealthily made his way back to the apartment he was staying at locking the door behind him putting up a few protection jutsus for caution and then taking his phone out to dial his girlfriend's number. The phone rang for a few seconds before she picked up on the other line.

"Hello?" she said.

He smiled beneath his mask, "Kazume!" he breathed. Oh how he missed hearing her soft sweet voice. It rang lingering in his ears.

"Kakashi!" she said with excitement. "Hi baby!"

"How are you?" he asked.

He could hear the smile in her voice, "I'm doing alright," she said.

"That's good to hear."

"Yeah, what about you though?" she asked.

"I'm doing alright myself I can't complain," he said trying to hide his frustration.

"That's good how's the mission going?" Kazume asked.

He sighed thinking about how frustrated he was about not being able to find the guy, "Frustrating. I can't really say much about the mission but basically I'm having trouble finding the guy," he explained.

"Gotcha so when you do find him you, you know him and then you can come home?" she asked hopeful.

He smiled, "Yes baby," he said. "Someone is missing me it seems." Kakashi added.

"Well- I- Yeah!" she sputtered. He could tell she was blushing by the tone of her voice. Kami he missed that. He missed her smoothe soothing voice, her bright beautiful smile, her sweet soft smell, the way her skin would flush and light up when he would tease her, the way she stuttered when she was nervous, her soft skin, her plump lips. He wanted nothing more than to crash his lips against her smoothe soft ones. He missed the way she bit down on her bottom lip when she was thinking about something, he missed her laughter her goofiness. She never failed to make him smile. '_Fuck I miss her and I want her so badly,' _he thought.

"I miss you too babe," he breathed. "And don't worry I'll be with you in no time okay?"

She breathed, "Okay baby I love you," she said.

Kakashi felt his heart strings tug. He could never get tired of hearing her utter those words or saying them back to her, "I love you too babe. You are my everything, my future, my every reason for existing. You are the very air that I breathe and I miss you very much. I promise I will come back to you," he said wholeheartedly.

"I love and miss you too babe! And I can't get enough of you! I want you so bad and I know that you will do everything in your power to come back to me," Kazume said. "But about your mission...try not to stress too much babe...I know it's hard not to be stressed when you have the kind of job that you do but just try to take a breather and don't overthink it. I know you'll catch him," she continued.

Kami he loved her and he loved how supportive she was it was everything to him, "Thanks babe and I will try to relax more," he said smiling. A sudden rumble of his stomach alerted him and was heard through the phone. "Hehe."

"Baaabe did you eat anything yet?" his girlfriend asked.

A sweat broke out on his forehead, "No not yet," he answered running a hand through his light grey spiky hair.

He heard her sigh through the phone and could tell that she was worried, "Babe please get something to eat...just call me back later or tomorrow or whenever you can," she said.

"Alright babe I will I love you and I'll talk to you tomorrow," he said.

"Okay baby I love you," she said back.

Kakashi hung up the phone and made himself food. All he had at the apartment was instant ramen so he prepared it while adding a fried egg and some spam. Once he finished eating he decided to take a shower so he put his dishes in the sink before making his way to the bathroom. Once inside he stripped his clothes off revealing his muscular physique he then reached down to cut the water on before stepping inside the tub. Standing under the shower head letting the hot water hit his hard chest, the masked ninja inhaled deeply enjoying the sensation of the water his muscles beginning to relax. Images of his girlfriend began flooding his mind like wildfire and he could feel a different kind of heat rise between his legs. "Kazume," he breathed leaning forward allowing the water to soak his hair and face. He closed his eyes and saw her beautiful face. She was smiling laying in bed with him naked. '_Kami she is so gorgeous!'_ he thought biting his lip as he imagined her being on top laying kisses on his skin. '_Fuck!'_ the heat between his legs grew and was now too painful to ignore. He slowly reached for his member which was now hard as a rock and began stroking it slowly thinking about his girlfriend. He imagined her kissing and sucking on his neck leaving hickeys, kissing and licking down his chest tracing his muscles slowly working her way down to his member teasing it with slow soft kisses. Her soft wet lips licking and sucking on his dick no longer teasing, '_Kami'_ just the thought of it caused him to breath heavily. The ninja pictured himself grabbing onto her soft curly hair for support while she took all of him into her mouth. "Fuck!" he moaned as he started to pump slightly faster. He imagined her teasing him with her tongue driving him crazy before taking him out of her mouth. Kami he wanted to fuck her badly. He pumped faster as he thought about her being on top riding his dick bucking her hips. "Kazume! ugh!...Kazume!" he moaned over and over thinking about her bouncing up and down on his dick her tight wet pussy squeezing him coating him in her juices. Kakashi wanted so badly to touch her breasts as she rode him and to hold onto her hips shoving himself deeper into her wetness. His body shook tensely as he felt his climax slowly getting close. The built up pressure was so intense he had never experienced anything like this before sure he masterbated before but it always seemed to be more intense when he was thinking about Kazume. This time he imagined him being on top burying himself balls deep in her pussy fucking her hard and slightly fast. He imagined her soft full breasts pressing up against his chest, her fingernails digging deep into his back hearing her soft moans as she approached her orgasm. He imagined her moaning his name over and over as she came hard on him causing him to cum inside her. Her soft tight wet pussy squeezing him as he thrusted deeply into her. "Fuck!" he shouted cumming hard shooting a load so big and thick it made a mess. The masked ninja breathed heavily holding onto the wall for support. "Damnit!" he said in frustration. "I gotta hurry up and find this guy I'm trying to go home already," he complained.

Unknown to him, somewhere back home a certain girlfriend of his was having the same sexual frustration…

_**(( ;) ))**_

_**Part 2 may be coming...**_

_*****A/N: That's it for this one..How did you like this oneshot? Tell me what you think. Favorite/Subscribe/Comment/Review also don't forget to check out my other stories and I'll see you in the next one!**_


End file.
